User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 29
'Děti fénixe' "Quel'Danas, thalas'din talah," vydechl Galell šokovaně, když se rozhlédl po jejich teleportu. Od bitvy o Silvermoon dosud neviděl, jak dopadlo samotné srdce elfí společnosti, ostrov krále a jeho rádců. Na okamžik se zastavili na jedné z výšin nad zničeným přístavem a Terasou Magistrů, mimo dohled nemrtvých, kterými se celý ostrov doslova hemžil jako mršina larvami a mouchami. V samém středu Sluneční Plošiny, ve zčernalém Slunečním hájku, pulzovala Studna temnými energiemi. Teď, když byli blízko, cítili nejen mágové, ale i samotní hraničáři, jak jimi prostupuje její zlá aura, bylo to jako dýchat otrávený vzduch. Nechat tu nekromantickou energii proudit dál, za čas by změnila je samotné tak, jak už se stalo s rostlinami, co zbyly na Quel'Danas - jako neléčitelný jed, nemoc měnící samotnou podstatu života v cosi pokrouceného a nepřirozeného. Bolestivé rozhodnutí, které za ně učinil Princ, se zdálo jediným správným. Jakkoli tušili, že bude neodvolatelné a osudy jich všech se nenávratně změní... ...až Studna nebude. Záblesky ohně na pobřeží je nenechaly na pochybách: trolové již zahájili svůj útok proti Pohromě. Rozhodli se využít výhody, kterou jim poskytly zbědovalé podmínky elfů, popadnout příležitost za pačesy, získat zpět své dědičné území a ovládnout i elfí Studnu a její moc. "Dobře tedy, mělo to být jinak, ale pokud již Amani zahájili svou ofenzívu, využijeme Pohromu jako obrannou linii proti nim," vysvětlil všem Kael'thas klidným hlasem. "Teleportujeme se k samotné Studni a pobijeme všechny nemrtvé, které tam najdeme. Umístíme krystaly a za jejich pomoci já, Rommath a Astalor přetížíme Studnu přesměrováním a zacyklením její energie. Isiel a Aethas budou připraveni nahradit kohokoli z nás, který by padl nebo byl vyrušen, protože přesměrování i přetížení musí proběhnout v přesném souladu. V okamžiku, kdy vystoupí energie Studny nad krizovou úroveň, všechny nás přenesu do bezpečí a rituál dokončím. Nyní rozdělte obránce pro každého z mágů, generále Therone, stejně tak oddíl, který bude hlídat postup trolů a nemrtvých mimo Sluneční chrám," Princ kývl na Lor'themara a poodešel stranou, zářivě modrýma očima sledoval boj u břehů ostrova. "Jak poroučíte, Výsosti," generál se zadíval k polozřícenému chrámu Studny a na okamžik mu ztuhnula brada, pak se otočil zpět ke skupině elfů. "Já a Galell budeme krýt Prince Sunstridera, Halduron a Falon Grand Magistra Rommatha, Vael'thas a Liadrin magistra Astalora. Maladath, Solanar a ostatní budou připraveni v první obranné linii, pokud by trolové prorazili nemrtvými, kteří budou mezi námi a jejich flotilou. Momentálně jsou zaujati vzájemným bojem," ukázal k přístavišti, odkud se ozýval stále hlasitější křik a bojová vřava. thumb|center|450 px Falon dokončil krátkou modlitbu a požehnání jejich misi, vzápětí se obraz vyhlídky na zkázu Quel'Danas rozostřil, rozmazal a nahradil jej jiný: ruiny chrámu Slunce a desítky natažených kostlivých pařátů, které se po nich okamžitě začaly sápat. Neskutečný hluk... a všudypřítomný puch hnijícího masa. Liadrin ihned ocenila volbu své zbraně, když palcátem tříštila lebky těch nechutných stvůr, první, druhý, desátý... A pak ho znovu spatřila. '' Muže, který nahradil její zavražděné rodiče, dal jí bezpečný domov, vychoval ji a jako první jí vyprávěl o lásce a soucitu, které s sebou nese poslání léčitele. Toho, jenž léčí Světlem a tiší bolest druhých, místo rozdávání ran. ''Nemrtvý Vandellor. Bývalý elfí velekněz se po ní vrhl se stejně prázdným výrazem jako všichni ostatní, hladově se zakousl do odhalené části jejího těla. Ze zuřivým výkřikem a pláčem roztříštila svým palcátem i jeho hlavu, ukončila tak jeho nemrtvou existenci, a pak v slzách klesla na kolena, zatímco ji Isiel Snowdawn s hrůzou v očích bránila proti dalším nemrtvým. "Endo-enah Quel'thalas!" vykřikl náhle Kael'thas a kolem obklíčených elfů prolétli dva ohniví fénixové. Jejich žár strávil vše v okolí, kromě elfů. V okamžení bylo po boji. Prozatím. "Astalore, Rommathe, umístěte Měsíční krystaly. Připravte se zahájit rituál!" Princův hlas se nesl ruinami Chrámu a elfové se okamžitě dali do pohybu a do práce, Lor'themar zaujal pozici, ze které viděl na Prince Sunstridera, gestem k sobě přivolal Galella, který už si patrně začal být vědom, že jeho síly nejsou zpět tak, jak tomu sám věřil. Bratři Solanar a Falon se na okamžik zastavili, starší položil ruku na rameno mladšího, pak ho místo sebe strčil na pozici vedle Grand Magistra Rommatha. "Změníme to. Jsem starší, měl bych jít vstříc té větší hrozbě, ty koukej zůstat s mágy, Solanare," usmál se a krátce ho objal. "No tak, Falone!" Solanar za bratrem natáhl ruku, ale protože již rituál začal, jen zamumlal kletbu a zůstal stát na místě, zatímco Falon i se svou holí pospíšil za Maladathem a ostatním směrem, ze kterého se ozýval řev v zandalari i vřískání nemrtvých. "Věř mi, dobře vím, jaké je být nejmladší," pronesl vedle Solanara Vael'thas chápavě, trochu do něj dloubl loktem a utíkal bránit magistra Astalora. Měsíční krystaly opustily ruce svých nositelů a vznesly se nad Studnu, ve které vířila snad temnota sama. Isiel s Aethasem, stejně tak jako Lor'themar, se na okamžik zastavili v obdivném úžasu při sledování moci, kterou ovládal princ Kael'thas. Energie studny proudila směrem ke třem soustředícím se elfím mágům a odkláněla se těsně před jejich rukama do Měsíčních krystalů, od kterých se zaklenula zpět, jako pouhým okem viditelná temná a zelená vlákna. Měsíční krystaly zářily čím dál víc a začínaly pulzovat ve stejném rytmu jako sama Studna. Podoba prince Sunstridera jako by se na zlomek okamžiku změnila v jinou, zbídačelou a nahrbenou bytost s černozelenými vlasy a zeleně žhnoucíma očima, s drápy a krystalem trčícím z míst, kde by měla živoucí bytost mít srdce. Lor'themar se vyděsil, ale nenarušil princovo soustředění na rituál, jen si přešel rukou přes oči a otřeseně se zadíval na zbylé dva mágy po svém boku, kteří oplatili jeho pohled, celí bledí a rozechvělí. Takže to viděli také. Co to byl... "Shindu fallah na!" zaznělo v tu chvíli z míst, kam odběhli ostatní bojovníci spolu s léčitelem Falonem. Lor'themar a Aethas se bez váhání vrhli za výkřikem žádajícím asistenci a Isiel zaujala generálovu pozici, aby mohla bránit Prince. Slyšeli běsnění v zandalari. Rány do zbytku kamenné brány, kov o kámen, čepel na čepel, praštění kostí a steny umírajících. V jeden okamžik se Solanar ohlédl za Lor'themarem a přitiskl si ruku na srdce, jako by měl ztratit vědomí, nebo umřít. Z pohledu do jeho tváře bylo Isiel jasné, že ví... že jeho starší bratr, i když to nemohl vidět... ... že léčitel Falon zemřel. Dovnitř chrámu vběhl obrovský trolí berserk z jehož hrudi čněla zlomená Falonova hůl, generál Lor'themar byl jednou svou čepelí zaklesnut v jeho těle, klečel mu na zádech a dýkou mu podřízl krk, ale to monstrum jako by nezastavila ani vlastní smrt. S rykem se řítil přímo ke Studni a trojici mágů. Vael'thas popadl svůj nedávno ukořistěný sekáček a rozběhl se mu do cesty. thumb|left|676px Rychleji, než stačila přemýšlet, proměnila Isiel trola v blok ledu, který přimrzl na místě, zatímco se v záblesku světla objevil Aethas, kterému kolem hlavy svištěly trolí sekery. Popadl generála a přemístil se i s ním druhým teleportem z cesty dalšího berserka a jeho kopí a sekery. Maladath se vrhl v průchodu stranou, a pak druhému obřímu trolovi podsekl zezadu šlachy v kolenou a když berserk konečně klesl na zem, s výkřikem mu jednou ranou usekl hlavu. "Band'or shorel'aran," pronesl Kael'thas mocným hlasem, Maladath okamžitě pochopil a vyrazil i s mečem v ruce k Princi, zatímco generál Theron se vytrhl Aethasovi, jako by se chtěl pro něco vrátit do středu boje. Obraz Studny a přibíhajícího davu trolích válečníků a lovců se jim rozvlnil před očima a ztratil se v rudé a oranžové mlze. Vše v okolí Studny zmizelo v jediné mohutné explozi, kterou sledovali z bezpečí a dálky vyvýšeniny nad přístavištěm. Trolové, nemrtví... V epicentru nezůstalo nic, jen hluboký kráter. A jako by se stejný kráter otevřel uvnitř jich samotných. "Falon mi zachránil život," Lor'themar se odvrátil od výhledu na to divně prázdné místo, které cítil v tu samou chvíli vzniknout i ve svém vlastním nitru. Jako trhlinu drásající mu srdce. Nemohl se tam dívat, již ne. "Nechtěl jsem ho tam nechat," dodal omluvně a došel k Solanarovi, který mlčky hleděl tam, kam ostatní, a na zaprášené tváři se mu bělaly dvě cestičky slz. "Slibuji ti, že jeho oběť nebude zapomenuta. A nepromarním druhou šanci, kterou mi dal," zašeptal, než mladého elfa objal. Solanar jen skryl tvář na jeho rameni a otřásl se pláčem. thumb|left|700px Krátký průzkum místa exploze je ujistil, že Studna je doopravdy pryč. Jako by nestačil ten pocit prázdnoty v jejich srdcích. Výbuch odhalil i to, co nedávno nedokázali nalézt v ruinách Terasy Magistrů: Belo'virovy ztracené kameny Ohně, Světla ''a úlomky kamene ''Jiskry, které Astalor navrhl vzít zpět do Silvermoon. Síla exploze také přetavila Měsíční krystaly v zářivě zelené sféry, které princ s dojetím vyzvedl v kráteru Studny, a rozhodl se ponechat si je jako připomínku všeho, co se stalo. Jakkoli byli všichni magistři opatrní a Astalor i ostatní viděli, že uvolněná energie krystaly poškodila a poznačila temnotou, nedokázali najít rozumný důvod, proč by si je Princ neměl ponechat. Bývaly součástí ban'dinorielu, štítu, který chránil jejich říši celá tisíciletí. Teď tím štítem byli oni sami. A on především. Když se naposledy rozhlédli po zbytcích Sluneční plošiny a připravovali dálkový portál zpět na Bazar, Liadrin se zarputilým výrazem přísahala, že se stane nejsilnějším z válečníků Silvermoon, a pak se na Quel'Danas vrátí, aby Vandellorovým jménem očistila tohle místo od posledního nemrtvého a posledního trola. Vael'thas ve chvilce otevření portálu s překvapením zaregistroval obrovského rudého draka na obloze, podobného, jakého si pamatoval z doby, kdy myslel, že umírá. Drak se snesl níž právě ve chvíli, kdy první z nich vstupovali do portálu. Když Vael pozvedl ruku, aby na něj upozornil, Lor'themar, který také bedlivě sledoval oblohu, zakroutil hlavou, a pak ho jednoduše prostrčil portálem před sebou. thumb|left|700px "Musíme to neštěstí a utrpení již nechat jednou provždy za sebou. Musíme začít psát novou kapitolu, vstoupit do nového dne, začít žít budoucnost! A tak vám pravím: od tohoto dne již nejsme Vznešenými elfy! Na počest krve, která byla prolita v celém tomto království, k poctě všech obětí našich bratrů a sester, našich rodičů a našich dětí, na památku krále Anasteriana... ''Od tohoto dne přijmeme jméno naší královské krevní linie! Od tohoto dne provždy budeme 'sin'dorei'!'' Za Quel'Thalas! '''Sláva sin'dorei!'" Princův hlas se ztratil v jásotu, kterým propukl dav. Toho dne každý, kdo byl ještě naživu, skládal vlastní přísahy a začínal znovu. Solanar si na památku svého bratra Falona změnil jméno a jako hold jeho oběti byl od té doby znám jako ''Solanar Bloodwrath. Mnozí jiní jej následovali, včetně všech z rodiny padlého Belo'vira Salonar i samotného magistra Astalora, který se toho dne překřtil na Astalora Bloodsworn. Prošli krvavým křestem, přežili vlastní smrt, narodili se znovu z popela. Byli zachráněni před otravou z jejich milované Studny, ale pomalu začínali cítit, že něco... není vpořádku, jak se ten slavný den chýlil ke konci. Něco, co nemohl tušit ani sám princ Sunstrider. Ne každý v zástupu sin'dorei oslavoval nový začátek. Jistě, byli zde tančící a popíjející elfové, krásné elfky, kouzelný ohňostroj, slavnostní vatry a dostatek jídla pro všechny shromážděné. Jako by této hvězdné noci bylo konečně tepleji. I v jejich srdcích... a přesto... tam bylo a zelo prázdné místo. Vael'thas seděl zarmouceně stranou, místo toho, aby byl ve středu dění a sváděl všechny ty elfky, co truchlily za hrdinou Falonem. Přemýšlel o nesmrtelnosti hawkstridera, nebo to alespoň výborně předstíral, aby na to ulovil kolemjdoucí servírky. Až po chvíli si všiml, že na lavici kousek vedle něj sedí jiný mladý elf s černými vlasy, které mu padaly přes hezkou zachmuřenou tvář i ramena dopředu, jak se díval na své ruce, otočené dlaněmi vzhůru a položené naprázdno na kolenou. Vypadal jako samotné ztělesnění ztráty a bolesti. Vael'thas se pro jistotu podíval na zem, zda před elfem něco nespatří tam dole, ale nic nenašel. Protančila kolem nich krásná elfka s poháry perlivého vína a každému jeden nabídla. Zatímco Vael si tragicky povzdechl a odmítl ji tak, aby litovala a měla důvod se vrátit, druhý ani nezvedl hlavu, aby si děvče prohlédl. Hm, možná přišel v bojích o rodinu. Obvyklé žerty bylo radno nechat stranou. A tak Vael'thas mlčel a truchlil vedle černovlasého mladíka. Po dlouhé chvíli ticha mu došlo, že chlapec něco šeptá. Mezi prsty jeho prázdných dlaní se v tu chvíli rozzářilo světélko, sotva tak silné jako by vydal plamen svíčky, pak zhaslo. Zašeptal znovu, úporněji, světélko se objevilo znovu, tentokrát silnější. Vael'thas se zaujatě pootočil a sledoval elfa upřeněji. Viděl, jak se jeho čelo krabatí, když se soustředil na okolní magické proudy, a pak se to, co našel, pokusil získat, aby to proměnil a ve svých dlaních rozhořel onen magický oheň. Jenže to čím dál více vypadalo, jako by mladý elf pálil manu v sobě a ne z okolí. thumb|left|475px "Hej," přerušil ho Vael varovně. Elf se zarazil, jako by si teprve teď uvědomil jeho přítomnost, a obrátil k němu bledou vážnou tvář. "Měl by ses najíst a ne se pokoušet spálit si zbytek many," řekl Vael'thas starostlivě. "Vy nemáte potíže s kondenzací a tvarováním many ani její proměnou na element?" optal se elf. Zněl unaveně a nešťastně. "Ne, já mám kopí, meč a sekeru, když mi dojde mana," Vael'thas odvětil vážně. "Zkoušel jsi... tedy, zkusil jste led?" "Led nikdy nebyl moje specializace," odpověděl mladý elf zkroušeně. Znovu se soustředil a mezi jeho prsty a rukama se objevil na několik vteřin malý plamen, který zhasl... jako vždy předtím. Tentokrát to očividně provázela i fyzická bolest. "A já si myslel, že mám problém," zamumlal Vael'thas, chvilku hledal po kapsách, než v nich našel jeden z manových krystalů, které posbíral na Quel'Danas. "Máte přeci způsoby, jak tohle použít, ne? Viděl jsem to u Theraldise. Nebo vodu a jídlo. A z hodnosti kapitána neexistující jednotky vám musím zatrhnout se dál pokoušet zabít sám sebe spalováním vlastní many." Mladík se na něj zadíval výmluvným pohledem, který by se dal zařadit do slovníku sprostých slov, pokud by takový existoval pro výrazy elfí tváře. I přesto se zdvořile usmál a přijal manový krystal. Vael'thas pochopil, že není dále vítán, zvedl se z lavičky a omluvně se zašklebil. "Vy jste Aeiřin bratr, že? Malý Darksun z Fairbreeze, paličatý jako ona... pak tedy... upřímnou soustrast," natáhl ruku, pak ji raději spustil, otočil se na patě a vykročil pryč, sledován přimhouřenýma očima mladého elfa. "Kdybyste si to rozmyslel s magií, u šermířů nabírají nové muže. Ale koukejte se předtím najíst," zavolal ještě přes rameno: "Protože nikdy nevíte, kdo z nás bude zítra živý a kdo umře!" thumb|left|700px Chladný vzduch proudící od vchodu do stanu, ve kterém si Theraldis dobrovolně zřídil poustevnu, aby už měl pro jednou pro vždy pokoj od všech léčitelů a nemocných, ho trochu rozechvěl, ale nedonutil ho přerušit soustředění. Musel na to přijít. Na to, kdo je na řadě, když oni nestáli v cestě. Na další cíl. Na pravděpodobnost, že se nevrátí, když zjistí, že je nezahubil. Na Arthasův směr a... "Hlídal můj rytíř bedlivě to, co jsem mu svěřila?" zašeptala sladce a on zvedl hlavu od křišťálové koule, do které se již nějakou dobu upřeně díval. Jeho pohled stoupal po řemíncích sandálků, odvíjejících se od útlých kotníků až ke stehnům, která laskalo bělostné hedvábí. Nezakrylo téměř nic z její nahoty, ani fakt, že jí je doopravdy zima, přestože je ledovou mágyní. "Elfové nemají žádné rytíře," odvětil překvapeně při pohledu na její volbu oděvu. To bylo příliš odvážné nejen na ni, ale i na elfí vkus... a na to, jak velice se ochladilo podnebí Quel'Thalas. Začal to brát jako druh omluvy, a i když se asi měl cítit vítězem, nyní ho trochu mrazilo na krku pod vlasy. "Ty sis na dnešní večer konečně... oblékla šperky, co jsem ti dal před rokem?" podivil se upřímně. Oblékla šperky, ano, protože o moc víc toho na sobě neměla. "Zapomněl jsi říci, že mi to sluší," naklonila hlavu a prameny plavých vlasů jí padly přes poodhalené rameno a zakryly tak onu zaoblenou část jejího těla, od které předtím nemohl odtrhnout oči. Odkašlal si a konečně se jí zadíval do tváře. "I když vypadáš jako sen každého muže od Studny po Temný Portál, svou kořist nevydám snadno. Pokud ji chceš, musíš si ji vzít sama," prohlásil a dotkl se jejího přívěšku - klíčku a modrého pírka - na své hrudi. Jenže pak změnil výraz z postelového na zoufalý. "Jakkoli bych tě rád přesvědčil, že nejsem tak nemohoucí a bezmocný, za jakého mne s mým Princem oba pokládáte, je tu jedna potíž. Kdo mi zaručí, že sem v tu nejméně vhodnou chvíli nevtrhne tvůj pošetilý bratr?" "Vael'thas?" zapředla a pomalu učinila krok blíž. Stan se najednou zdál zatraceně malý, když dlouhýma nohama zavadila o jeho kolena a malý divinační stolek s věšteckým kruhem. "Ten se jen tak neobjeví, je na mne hrozně naštvaný," ujistila ho s nakrčeným nosíkem. "Čím asi by ho tak kouzelná bytost dokázala rozčílit? Zkazila jsi mu rande?" odsunul se dál, ale klekla si mezi jeho kolena a položila mu ruce na stehna. Z jejího hladového výrazu měl chvilku doopravdy strach, ale vzrušení mu hned na to přepnulo mozek do obvyklého módu "žij dnes a plať zítra". Natáhl ruku, aby se jí dotkl, a upustil tak divinační orb. "Ne. Chtěl na vlně všeobecné sounáležitosti změnit své příjmení. Zatrhla jsem mu Bloodaxe i Crimsondawn a nařídila, aby se na změnu jména dovolil otce, než s tím začne," pousmála se a přitáhla se blíž k němu, aby ho mohla políbit. Skoro chtěl Vael'thase litovat, jenže na to, že někdo jménem Vael'thas Snowdawn existuje, zapomněl během následujících vteřin. Ještě dříve, než se křišťálová koule dokutálela stranou k lůžku z měkkých kožešin. V jejím průhledném srdci hořel obraz zborceného a hořícího Dalaranu. thumb|left|700px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' thumb|center|400 px Thalassian Quel'Danas, thalas'din talah = Quel'Danas, domov/království smrti Endo-enah Quel'Thalas! = nevím, Blizz nepřeložil, ale je to Kaelův bojový pokřik z w3... použijte představivost, možná dýchám pro Quel'Thalas, pokud endal je "dech"? Shindu fallah na! = Prolomili obranu! Band'or shorel'aran. = připravte se rozloučit sin'dorei = dítě krve, děti krve, lze pochopit i jako dědic pokrevní linie Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu